SBS Volume 53
D''' (Dokusha means Reader) '''O (Oda) Chapter 514, Page 48 D: Mow. Moo. Moo. Mo. Mow....now, let's start the SBS. Follow the rhythm, Odacchi! One, two, three, go! P.N. Yukari Member (Cow) Fusae O: C'mon, everyone! Mow. Moo. Moo. Mo. Mow. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! What kind of greeting is that? And who is Fusae? D: In the CP9 Off-Duty Report from Chapter 502 of Volume 51, is Kalifa wearing the Criminal brand that's tearing up Fish-Man Island?! Why is that up on land? And is Kalifa a brand junkie? P.N. MOTO O: Very well spotted. Yes, that's a T-shirt from Pappag's "Criminal" brand. I feel like Kalifa does enjoy brand clothing. Criminal's popular on Fish-Man Island, but it's also sold up on land. By the way, in Japanese we also call a criminal the "hoshi", or "star", in police lingo. That's why the star is a big part of the brand. D: Oda-sensei, hello this is Borsalino!! About the hyper-cutie mermaid Camie-chan! How about her birthday being November 3, for K (11) and Mi (3)? P.N. Say Yes! O: Hello Borsalino! Sure. Sure Borsalino!! Chapter 516, Page 88 D: So you're not going to grow an afro, Oda-sensei? I really think you should do it. by Hiromu O: Hell no! When did I promise to do that?! D: Why did you want to be a pirate, Odacchi? You're a grown-up now! P.N. Urumoru O: I never said I wanted to! Why am I being chastised like this? D: The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh is too awesome. He gives me the chills. By the way, I spotted a younger Rayleigh in Buggy's flashback scene from Chapter 19 (p. 34, Volume 3). I was amazed that this character's appearance had been created so long ago. P.N. Kanpura O: Mmm!! Yes, I received many letters to this extent, and it's having so many attentive readers like this that makes it worthwhile to do these things. I did explain that this man was in fact the first mate of the ship in an SBS quite a while back, so yes... he was indeed the Right Arm of the Pirate King, Silvers Rayleigh! The great thing is that Kanpura-san is a 48-year-old dude. I love that I'm giving someone like that the chills. D: Is that Volume 12 of One Piece that Kuma carries around? My friend just INSISTS that it's Volume 13, and he won't see reason. What's your opinion, Oda-san? Penname Yuma x 527 O: 12-13 was around when we got into the Grand Line. I dunno, Kuma always seems like he's bored, so maybe he's carrying Volume 33 so he can get a few laughs from the Davy Back Fight. Or maybe he's cradling his very first appearance in Volume 25. Which volume could it be?! Gosh, it's so hard to tell. Give it all a good thinking over, folks! Seeya! Chapter 517, Page 108 D: Question for Odacchi! In one of the earlier SBS sections, you said the volume release schedule for One Piece is two months, two months, three months! But it seems like lately, it's been more like three months and three months! Is it some publishing schedule thing? Or do you get tired of putting together the volumes? Tell us! Tell us, or I'll burn that pile of nudie mags over there! You want them to turn into ash and dust? P.N. Syouya O: These are reference materials! I need them to do my work! Well, when I said that, it was the truth, as that was the schedule at the time. But the three-month breaks have been more often recently, I admit. The reason is that because I sometimes take breaks from Jump (in which I do other work instead), it means I don't end up with enough chapters to put out a volume in two months. From now on, you should probably assume it will be three-month waits with an occasional two months. Also, while I'm at it, I'm going to announce that the other thing I mentioned in the SBS about having 11-chapter volumes will no longer occur. About the previous volume, they increased the price slightly on all the Jump volumes. At the same time, they told me that fitting in 11 chapters would mean a 20-yen bump. If you end up paying 20 more yen for a volume, it's not as much of a bonus anymore, is it? So in the future, there will only be 10 chapters in a volume, max. Just letting you know! D: Oda-sensei! I've discovered something! The second panel on p. 39 of Volume 52. Right in the middle of the celebrating former slaves is Lacueva, the pirate who bit his tongue and fell unconscious in Volume 51!! And he seems totally awake and pumped!!! And on top of that, his tongue is flat on the end!!! I was so shocked and pleased to have noticed this. P.N. Trafalgar Tomo O: Isn't that great? I'm so glad he didn't die. If you chop you tongue off, you die, folks! Be careful! Chapter 518, Page 128 D: Hello, Oda-sensei! I'm curious as to the faces that are on the berry bills that get used as money in the world of One Piece! You've never really drawn them in detail before! So use this as a golden opportunity! Oh, and for each of the denominations, of course. P.N. Pussycat Aki O: I see. Yeah, I guess I haven't drawn them in detail. There, all drawn. What? You think I'm being lazy? Never! Wait! Yes, that does happen. Anyway, these are finalized. It's official. D: In Chapter 487, Brook picked up a skeleton with a polka-dot shirt, which is the guy who asked to be given sword lessons in life. But in Chapter 488, you can see him alive as Brook is saying, "Shall we sing?" They supposedly died as they sang, so he must have gotten stabbed with the sword later... when was that? And who did it? P.N. Kopin O: Very close eye you've got. I got a couple letters about this, so allow me to introduce you! These are the identical twin Mizuta brothers. Left: Elder Brother: Mizuta Madaisuki ("I died from a stab to the head!!") Right: Younger Brother: Mizuta Mawaritosuki ("I died while singing") Chapter 520, Page 168 D: I noticed that the cover page in Issue 48 of Jump (Chapter 519) was pasted with gray screentone. You once used a black background for the cover, but I understood once I saw the number 519 was the number of the final chapter of your beloved Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball. So it was a message that you had finally caught up to him, right? O: Ahh, very good. You understand! That's right. Well, it wasn't a message so much as it was a personal mark to myself. Of course, some of you may think that because Dragon Ball had only 42 volumes, that I passed it long ago, but as that was started as a gag manga originally, it only has 15 pages per chapter. One Piece is a story manga with 19-page chapters, so after the same 12 years, I end up with 53 volumes instead. Sorry for costing you more money! I'm hoping to finally getting around to finishing One Piece, but as I'd hate to leave this expansive story I've created without a proper ending, I'm afraid it will just have to keep going for a bit. D: Hello, Oda-sensei. CP9 is sweeping my entire school. It's a Shigan battle everyday, and my body is full of holes. By the way, I heard that you can use the legendary SEVEN Forms, which is even better than the normal Six. What's the very last one? Please tell us. P.N. CP608 O: YOU FOUND OUT? ...Yes. That's right. I was trying to hide it, but in fact, I am the legendary Seven Forms User. The Six Forms are, of course, Shigan, Geppou, Tekkai, Soru, Kamie, and, uhhhh... oh yeah, Rankyaku! But I can use one more superhuman form! And that is... "CHOKKAI" (Bother)! Umm, that's when I bug the hell out of people who are seriously trying to fight me... It's umm, well, a very annoying and obnoxious move, but... Do you have a problem with that?! D: Oda-san, if you were to take a vacation, where would you prefer to go? POOF!! from Junpei-san O: !!!... (See you again next volume! Our new corner will begin on p. 188) Voice Actor SBS - Kazuya Nakai Chapter 521, Page 188 H.D.K.!! (Hey Dere Kids) It's time for the second installment of voice actor SBS. People seemed to love the last one. I'm glad we did it. So, here we go. This time, it's a panel with our swordsman, THE VOICE OF RORONOA ZORO!! The mighty KAZUYA NAKAI-SAN, whom legend says once farted as he shouted "Onigiri" in the house!! O: Well, here's Nakai-san. Please introduce yourself in a low voice. N: Hello, I'm Kazuya Nakai. My favorite sweets are... rice cakes wrapped in oak leaves. O: I wasn't asking. N: Don't be so cold, Odacchi. O: I'm not being cold. There's a certain order and amount of space we have here. So please do the SBS right. You know what SBS stands for, right? N: Of course. The "(S)orry, (B)ut I'm too (S)tupid" corner. O:' You DON'T know!! ...And why are you looking so satisfied with that joke? N: Let me try again. It's the "I (S)haved my head (B)ald, now it's (S)hivery" corner. O: What kind of corner is that?! Forget it! Here you go: your questions. (thwump!) Have fun cutting those down. N: Okay. Nakai-san's SBS continues on p. 208! Preview for Next Volume's VA SBS We're now taking questions for these two people in the next two volumes! Have no regrets! Nami (Akemi Okamura-san) Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi-san) Let's all ask Nami-san dirty—er, cute questions, and send Usopp idiotic—er, hilarious ones! Send to the SBS address at the end of the volume. Chapter 522, Page 208 It's our swordsman, Kazuya Nakai's SBS Corner D: I love watching the anime! This is a question for Nakai-san. Zoro seems to get hurt more than anyone in One Piece. Do you ever take damage as a result of your role?? Please tell us! from Spirit of Zero N: Remember what the captain said? We aim for reality. When I have to play those scenes, I get the rest of the cast to beat me up! D: To Nakai-san. PLEASE BE MY BROTHER!! P.N. Marimo Korigori N: DON'T CALL ME BROTHER! I'M A GIRL IN MY HEART! (accidentally said aloud) D: Hello, Nakai-san. In the Alabasta Arc, all the men except for Zoro looked at the girls in the bath. If you were there, would you have looked? P.N. Harason Beam N: Nope. I'm an adult. It'd be more fun to hear the guys who looked describe it and imagine for myself... since I'm an adult. D: Are your abs totally hard and ripped like Zoro's? Just HOW amazing are your abs, anyway? P.N. Yoh N: MY BUTTCHEEKS ARE TOTALLY HARD AND RIPPED. D: Nakai-san, did you cut your hair? I did. It went down to my butt, and now it's only to my shoulders. P.N. Hebi N: DON'T CALL ON ME IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY. D: Nakai-san! "I LOVE YOU!! MARRY ME!!" (Laura the Proposer-style) Give me a manly answer, like Zoro would. P.N. Vague Shii N: BLEEDING THE WOLF! Chapter 522, Page 209 D: Question for my beloved Nakai-sama! Zoro is a muscle training freak, right? Do you do muscle training too, to get into the role?? Gasp! Of course! I'll use Negative Hollow! Now you'll be like Mayumi Tanaka-san!! "Take this! Negative Hollow!!!" P.N. Naocchi N: Sniff... I'm sorry that I'm Zoro... and have 23% body fat... D: Nakai-san! Take this!! ONIGIRIIIAAAAAAAAA!!!! PFFRT!! * Don't hold those farts in; let them fly! Poot! P.N. Tony N: Ohhhh! That's the legendary skill I used one fateful day, years ago... Over-reliance on it may have MESSY RESULTS. D: I have a question for Kazuya Nakai-san. Are you really at odds with Sanji's actor in real life? I mean, they're sort of rivals in the manga (and anime), right?? P.N. From a Southern Country N: WHO'S SANJI? D: PUT A KATANA IN YOUR MOUTH, AND SAY "ONIGIRI." by Kendo Team Starter N: Munch, munch, "KATANA!" Munch, munch... huh? Backwards? O: Thanks very much! We're done now. Time to leave, Nakai-san. Whoa, why are you scarfing down that onigiri? Next postcard will be the last one! Stop eating! Stop screaming "katana"! You're spitting rice! Look, the last one will be good, so if you have a funny answer, I might use it in the manga. Give it a shot. D: Think up a new attack for Zoro. Something punny... Go on! H.N. Paper-Thin Margin N: HIRU! TON! SHIMAI! O: THAT'S WORTHLESS!! Enjoy the voice actor SBS in the next volume!! Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 53